Four Missing Six
by DivergentProject
Summary: Science and technology has brought Tris back into Tobias's life. This is the first chapter of their long story.


The bitter taste of sadness filled my mouth as I thought about Tris. How I couldn't save her from the only evil capable of killing her. She was strong. Brave. Beautiful. Not only did my only love die, Uriah my friend is gone. They are at peace while I am left here to heal and to avenge their deaths. I will destroy the bureau that invited Tris in. They don't deserve to continue their work. Just days ago I poured Tris's ashes across Chicago. Just days ago she was in my arms. Days ago she told me she loved me. Where did our time go? We were supposed to have a family. We were supposed to be together...forever. Now my dream is shattered.

I walked through the old Dauntless headquarters into my old apartment. The scent of Apples and lavender filled my nose with memories. I remember when she beat the shit out of someone for the first time. How gracefully she completed the fear simulator. What our first kiss felt like. How warm she felt in my arms. She was intoxicating. I was always a pansicake when it came to telling her my true feelings. I've always felt like a monster. Never good enough. I always knew she felt the same. But she always loved me. I miss the way she would trace my tattoos. Like she was curious. Like there was something more she wanted to see.

Someone interrupted my gaze. Three loud pounds rattled on my door. "What the fuck do you want!?" a long pause took place before I got my answer. A young womans voice rang through the door. "Oh baby... I'm home." What the hell? Not possible... She's not alive... That cant be right... She died days ago. "Tris? Is- is that really you?"

"Tobias just open the door. And please just kiss me before I explain." I opened the door to see Tris standing there. Alone. She had the sweetest smile. She was so small in my arms. All I could do was kiss her and cry.

"Tri- Tris, baby. How!? You were dead!"

"Exactly. I was dead. But, they had an artificial intelligence machine at the bureau. They already had my DNA in the system. They pressed a few buttons, and I was back here with no memory of being dead."

I was shocked. I didn't even know this was possible... Is Tris even real? I guess I'll have to find out the wrong way... I have to give her a fear simulator test... Its wrong but I have to.

"Tobias?" I looked down at her soft gentle face.

"Yes Tris?"

"I know you don't trust me right now, but that's why I'm okay with taking the fear test."

I kissed her and realized this is the same girl I fell in love with.

"Tris... Could I have you for a night first?"

She didn't even reply. But her body did it for her. She pulled my black latex shirt off my chest while kissing me with the force of a thousand waterfalls. She traced my tattoos as I kissed her neck. She was mesmerizing. I zipped off her leather jacket as she continued on my belt. She was wearing a little black dress that was easy to remove. She let go of me to undo her bra as I removed the small delicate fabric around her waist. I picked her up and laid her gently on the bed and put the black sheets over us. Her nails sent shivers up my spine as she traced my abs. I removed my last piece of fabric and continued to the main even. She felt exactly the same. Inside and out. Hearing her curse out my name was everything I needed to make her happy.

9:00 AM I woke up with severe soreness in my back. Tris on the other hand is walking around the apartment with coffee and a book. "Oh well good morning handsome!" she looked at me with an odd pleasure "Hey Tris" she bent over and kissed me on the ear and whispered "Last night was the best you've ever done." as she leaned back i swiftly removed her coffee, laid it on the desk and pulled her onto me. She was cold and made me shiver. She giggled as I kissed her "Four we are going to be late." That's right. The fear simulator. She rolled off and stared at me as I walked away. "Tris, you okay?" she laughed once more into a pillow. "Babe look down at yourself! Go put some clothes on !" Damn of course she was looking down there. "Aye don't tease. You don't like when my clothes are on!" She stuck her tongue at me as I walked away. Boy do I love her.

Tris met me at the door. She wore leather pants, red bottom heals, added on by the same jacket she wore last night. We walked out into the chasm and everyone gasped. Surprisingly some people cried. We entered the testing room, and we both fell silent. Tris sat up straight in the black chair, she seemed comfortable. Her comfort reassured me that she really is the same girl. I injected the serum into her neck and injected myself as well. I connected her headgear to the monitor as for my own. We were in a glass box together. There was an air tube running inside of the box. We watched as water started to fill up inside our box. Tris took off her jacket and packed it into the water tube. She wasn't trying to stop the water flow. She was trying to slow it down.

"When the water rises up to the top take a deep breath and stay still" she warned me cautiously,

"All I have to do is tap the glass. Be patient okay?"

"Yes Ma'am" I laughed. By this point the water was at Tris's neck. It was at my shoulders. She pushed my head under water as the water filled up the rest of the box. We sat there for a few moments. Finally, Tris tapped softly on the glass. 1 crack. She tapped slightly harder. 4 cracks. Harder once again, she broke through the box.

I woke up from the simulator before she did. I unplugged the system and waited for her to return. After seconds of waiting, she finally shot up straight. She looked directly at me as I spoke softly,

"I love you"

"I love you too" She replied

"I love you three"

"I love you Four" she laughed

"I know"

She got up and grabbed my hand. Little does she know I have plans to propose to her.

Tris climbed to the top of the Dauntless building with me trailing behind her. She let go of my hand and grabbed the zip-line. "I heard that when I died you zip-lined for me. Head first. I'm proud of you. I told you, you'd get over your fear of heights" We both let out a hysterical chuckle as I continued, "I'm guessing you want me to do it again, even though I strictly vowed never to do it again... Nice."

 **Hello everybody! Writer here! I want to thank you for reading my first chapter of _Four Missing Six_ I've written fan fiction for a long time but never published my work. There is probably a few errors in this first chapter. My bad. This chapter is also small only due to the fact that I need to start chapter two. Just having fun! Feel free to criticize my work and give it a review. Thank you!**


End file.
